<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why did you leave? by SomeLove_fanfics2day</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579627">Why did you leave?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day'>SomeLove_fanfics2day</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pearl's path to recovery [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Neglect, Dark, F/F, Family Issues, Memories, Past Child Abuse, References to Depression, Sad with a Happy Ending, dead mom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:36:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl gets news that her dad died,so she and Marina goes back to her childhood home to gather some stuff she left behind</p><p> </p><p>While she looks around,it triggers some memories she wished that wouldn't come up</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pearl's path to recovery [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why did you leave?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a squeal to I'm Glad I Have You,I really liked my idea so yeah..whatever</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Woah! Look at this little dress!" The octoling held out a pink dress that was for a child</p><p>"Oh god..I thought I got rid of that." The inkling said rummaging through a box</p><p>"You were so tiny!" Pearl rolled her eyes as she closed up the box</p><p> </p><p>She reached for another one but saw that this one had someone's name on it</p><p>'<em>Catherine Houzuki</em>'</p><p> </p><p>Pearl looked blankly at the box,Marina looked over seeing her so silent</p><p>"What did you find?" The octoling walked over to see what her girlfriend was looking at</p><p>The inkling opened the box and saw a bunch of pictures,a wedding dress,a wedding ring,a few books,a shirt,and a doll</p><p> </p><p>Pearl picked up a picture of her mom and saw her smiling face</p><p>"Is that your mom?" "Yeah.." "She looks like you..you grown up to be her!"</p><p>The inkling smiled and looked back at the picture</p><p> </p><p>She was in it,but she was a baby</p><p>This must have been before she was diagnosed with cancer</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>An inkling in poor health looked out a window as the doctor stood beside her ready to inject the serum that would end her suffering. The door opened showing two who wanted to see the inkling</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mommy,look what I made for you!" The little inkling showed a drawing of the three at the water-park</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"When you get better,we can go right?" She asked happily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The mother smiled as she pat her head</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sure..we can go.." She took 3 dollars out her pocket and gave it to her</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why don't you buy three ice creams for us?" The little inkling nodded,took the money and walked off</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She returned smiling with happiness</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I got you a strawberry,me a chocolate,and daddy a mint!" The inkling saw that her mom was no longer there</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Instead her dad tapped her shoulder and sighed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where is she?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Somewhere we can't be..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where is that?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let's just go.."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pearl brushed over her mothers face getting dust off,she sighed and placed it down</p><p>Marina saw the wedding dress</p><p> </p><p>"Wow! That dress is really pretty! Did your mom wear it?"</p><p>"Yeah..I thought dad sold it.." She said taking it out</p><p> </p><p>It was a very dirty white and dusty,but it was in good condition</p><p> </p><p>Pearl stood up and looked at herself with the dress in front of her</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>The little inkling entered the living room where her father was drinking </em> <em>heavily,she walked over to him and placed a picture in front of him</em></p><p>
  <em>"What is this?" "A fathers day card! Happy Fathers Day!" She said happily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man picked it up and scoffed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I fucking hate it." He burned his cigarette into the picture</em>
</p><p><em>The girl looked in sadness at her hard work </em> <em>destroyed</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"M..Mommy would have put it on the fridge-" The man looked at his daughter with pure anger,the inkling backed up feeling scared</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The inkling walked towards her dads room and opened the closet to see if any of her moms stuff was left</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A single dress was there so she took it</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Pearl,where-" The bigger inkling saw that his daughter was messing with the dress</em>
</p><p><em>"Look daddy! Don't I look great?" The inkling </em> <em>asked</em></p><p>
  <em>But the inkling snatched the dress back and looked at his daughter in hate</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH THIS!" He screamed putting it back up,the small inkling started to cry</em>
</p><p><em>Her dad glared at her before leaving the </em> <em>room</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So pretty!" Marina said seeing the inkling with the dress,Pearl looked at her and smiled</p><p>She folded it and placed it down,she grabbed the pile of pictures and looked through them</p><p> </p><p>Most of them were of her mom looking over places,guess this was around when her dad was grieving over her death</p><p>Marina looked over Pearl's shoulder</p><p> </p><p>"Who is that?" She asked pointing at a nice looking old lady,"Oh..this was my grandma..her name was Nicole Houzuki. But I used to call her Na-Na..childish I now." "I think it's cute!"</p><p>Pearl laughed a bit and looked at that photo again</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The little inkling laid in the grass with her grandma looking into the starry sky</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Na-Na? What are those lights?" She asked pointing at the sky</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Those..are all the ones that left go of the grass Pearl. People like me will have to hold onto the grass one day and go into the stars." The kind woman said </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But..would I be able to visit you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm afraid not my gem,but don't worry,you'll be able to visit me and your grandfather when you let go too."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can I do it now?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! Of course not my gem! You'll need to wait a bit hun."</em>
</p><p><em>The inkling </em> <em>frowned</em></p><p>
  <em>"Don't be sad my gem,let's smile instead. For you,I'll keep holding to the grass."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then I will too!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pearl started to cry but was smiling none the less,her girlfriend noticed and hugged her</p><p>"Why..Why did all the good people in my life had to die?" She asked holding back a hic</p><p> </p><p>Marina hugged her more trying to give her the comfort she needed</p><p>The inkling placed the photos down and stood up</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to check out my room real quick. Be right back." She said walking out the room</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She entered a smaller room that used to be hers</p><p> </p><p>A wonderful feeling to be back in an old place you haven't seen in years</p><p> </p><p>Pearl opened her closet and saw all her clothes were still here</p><p>Most of them were jackets that her dad bought her for..many reasons</p><p>And in the corner she saw pictures</p><p> </p><p>The inkling turned the flashlight on her phone on and saw the pictures she drew when she was being looked for</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Bitch! Where the fuck are you?!" The angry inkling yelled</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The small inkling held her head down trying not to cry</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She wanted this all to be a dream</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"When I find you..your gonna fucking get it!" The inkling yelled louder breaking stuff as he moved trying to find his daughter</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The inkling didn't talk or make sound but in anyway..he found her</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The no longer small inkling was to school in a jacket even though it was very hot</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She sat in class with her head down hiding the bruise on her face</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Everybody noticed the bruises on her legs and some saw the bruise on her </em>
  <em>face</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But she refused to talk about it</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pearl looked over and saw some dents in the room,that wasn't from her dad. It was from her.</p><p>It was a few months after..she ran away</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The inkling packed up some things including a stuffed animal that her mom gave her</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Some food,clothes,a credit card,and a brush</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She looked at the door before jumping out her window with the bag in her hand</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ready to go Pearl? I got everything!"</p><p>Marina said when she entered the room</p><p>Pearl looked over from her long look out the window</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I'm ready to go."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is really short..I think..</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>